Item Mall
Currencies : Gold can be obtained by completing the matches, quests or events or dropping from monsters in Dragon Quest. : Diamond can be obtained by topping up the game (1 Yuan = 1 Diamond). : Merit can be obtained by gaining a score in Eternal Battlefield (killing, destroying, capturing...etc). : Honor can be obtained by playing in Battlefield Cross-server Group (1 Honor per hero kills and 10 Honor per win). : VIP can be obtained by refilling the game and gaining them along with the Diamond (1 VIP point per Diamond). ---- Notes Level Limitation: Some items (especially non-artifact items and exclusive equipment) have the limitation on your level that forces you to not be able to use these items until reaching specified levels. For example, Stealth Boots ( ), Rapid Boots ( ) and Reiji Maigo ( ) can't be used until you reach level 3 or Forcefield Armor ( ) can't be used until you reach level 5. Free Trial Equipment (Time-Limited): When the new equipment arrives in Item Mall, most of them always have a short period of time for testing for free as trial equipment. The trial equipment that is obtained during this period will last around 7 days, have their level equal to 3 + Level, and have full access to all of their abilities (both active and passive). Free Trial Equipment (Normal): You can test all non-artifact equipment on Item Mall by clicking on the Trial (试用) button, the trial equipment that is obtained through this method will last only 1 hour, have level 0, and most of its abilities are disabled (active ability is disabled and most passive abilities are disabled). Free Trial Exclusive Equipment (Normal): When purchasing a hero card of the Heroes that has at least 1 exclusive equipment available on Item Mall, you will also get a level 0 trial version of the exclusive equipment that is available on Item Mall for 1 day. While using the equipment, its active ability and most of its passive abilities are disabled. Hero Skin: '''You can buy new hero skin in Item Mall to add more optional models for your Heroes. '''Ward Skin: You can buy new ward skin in item mall to add more optional models for your Surveillance Ward ( ), Observer Ward ( ), Infrared Observer Ward ( ). Voice Package: You can buy new voice packages in Item Mall to add more announcers in the Voice Package system. Emoji Package: You can buy new emoji sets in Item Mall to add more emojis set that can be used in any game mode. Killing Cut-in Animation: You can buy new killing cut-in animation in item mall to add the visual effect that announces your killstreaks or multi-kills while using a specified skin (the skin must be the same with the killing cut-in animation you brought). For information about how the cut-in works, you can read the full details at Killing Cut-in Animation System. Skin Discount Ticket: When buying a skin, there will be an option to use a skin discount ticket for reducing the price of selected skin. The option will appear on the right side of the skin's icon (Ref Image). However, when using a discount ticket on the skin with a discount from an event, only the discount with the highest percentage will take effect. ---- ----